The Little Black Book
by Firemages96
Summary: When a young Armin Arlert stumbles upon a small magical-seeming book penned by Minato Namikaze, he never expected to be drawn into a web so thickly spun with treachery and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello there! This story idea literally spawned out of no idea and wouldn't refuse to leave until I had written it down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and ideas from the Attack on Titan and Naruto worlds, which are trademarked by Hajime Isayama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not own the characters, world, and ideas outlined in the aforementioned worlds.**

* * *

The day was a sunny day, the fluffy white clouds were parted, and the scorching rays of the sun beat down on the occupants of Shiganshina. It was on such a bright and happy day that a young Armin Arlert was dashing down the cobbled roads of the district as fast as his short and stubby legs could take him. The sweat covered boy seemed to tire as he moved about the pathways of the town. Armin could not recall how long he had been running, just that he had and that he could not stop. The young blonde ran straight ahead past the marketplace. He craned his neck backwards and saw them, the boy quickly snapped his head forwards and saw an older man walking in front of him. Armin's eyes dilated as he turned to the side. He wasn't fast enough, their bodies collided, falling backwards.

Armin could feel panic setting in, he pushed himself up and began to run "Sorry!"

He could hear the old man getting up behind him, "Damn kids," Armin said nothing, stifling his guilt as he ran harder.

The boy turned a corner and swivelled around the people surrounding him. Armin could still hear the nasty chuckles from behind him as his pursuers seemed to gain on him. His eyes looked despairingly at the pathway ahead that was closed off for pavement work. Armin felt a harsh finger grasping at his shoulder from behind. The boy panicked and jerked his body forward. In a display of desperation, he turned a corner and ran inside the alleyway to his right. As he looked inside he realized there was nothing in front of him except for an unforgiving stone wall. The boy turned backwards and wished that his pursuers weren't behind him.

They were, and he could see them clearly.

His hope was gone.

Armin moved his feet backwards until they could go no more. His back hit the wall surface and pressed up against it in fear. He felt his heartbeat raise as he saw the trio of boys facing him with their teeth bared and cruel mockeries of smiles on their faces. Their expressions seemed to be only enhanced by the terrifyingly shaped shadow cast by the nearby roof.

Armin swallowed thickly as one of the boys raised his fists, "You have nowhere to run now, Heretic!"

The three came closer and their thudding steps seemed to echo with a sound that he decided better-suited creatures much bigger than they. Armin became more frightened as it seemed to him that their smiles only grew bigger, and bigger as they approached him.

His heart had skipped a beat, suddenly they were close, too close, he closed his eyes as the first of the meaty fists impacted with his frail skin. He pondered what he had done to them—Another fist met his stomach and his eyes began to water—why did they pick on him? A savage kick was released, and he felt his shins cry in protest—why was it only him? An elbow was poised to strike—he wanted them to stop, but he could do nothing— a scream sounded off as the elbow struck his gut. Armin collapsed on the floor with slight drops of red flowing from his chapped, dry lips. He shut his tearful eyes and laid still.

Armin could hear the nervous tremble in one of their voices as they spoke, "Guys," the young bully paused and quickly glanced around, "I think we should leave." It was quiet for a moment. Armin scrunched up his eyes further and stilled his breath.

"Let's go," he heard alongside the thudding sounds of their retreating footsteps.

The boy let out a breath of relief and laid there on the cool floor, it felt nice, soothing the warm aching bruises the bullies carelessly left behind. He could no longer feel the crippling fear and the painfully fast beat of his heart. As Armin's heartbeat began to relax in its tempo he wondered why he was such a coward, a coward that couldn't bring himself to fight back. Armin relaxed for a while before he pushed himself upwards placing an arm on the smooth, white wall beside him. The bleary-eyed boy took his first step and made to trudge his way home.

He often thought that his aggressors hated him because he wanted to see the world outside the walls that caged them. He had always wanted to see the scenes from his grandfather's book, the ice-covered plains, the snow-covered mountains, and most of all, he wanted to see the ocean, a salty blue expanse that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The ocean was big, it was blue, and the sounds of the waves were said to be relaxing. He thought of it often, he thought of what it might be like when he visited.

Would it be warm when he went?

Would there be those white squawking birds?

The more he thought about it, the more Armin felt like he had to go. He just _had_ to go, and he would go. It wasn't fair that he got picked on for that the young boy concluded, nodding his head.

Armin stretched briefly and winced at the slight jolt of pain that crawled up his body, he drowned the pain out and thought of his oldest friend, Eren. They shared a dream to leave the walls that trapped them. Both of them often daydreamed together, thinking of being able to see the vast sights the world had to offer. It was his grandfather's old book that inspired them both, and it was that very same book that awoke in them a sense of curiosity for the outside world.

Eren, he decided was a good friend, he helped him when he was down and often got himself hurt in the process. It pained him each time Eren stepped in for him, bravely looking down at his bullies and fighting until his face resembled a plum. It was only after Mikasa entered their lives that Eren stopped getting hurt because of him, and for that, Armin was glad. This time, however, he was alone, Eren was on a trip with his father and Mikasa had gone along with him. There was no one who could've helped him, not today, and Armin couldn't have fought back, no he was too weak for that. No matter how much it hurt to admit it, he knew he was a burden for his friends, and someone they had to protect.

It was upon thinking of such thoughts that the boy arrived at the doorstep of his house. Armin stopped hiding his pain and somehow mustered the strength to stumble up the stony cut tiles of the stairs. The boy extended his hand and gently rapped his knuckles against the wooden door. The sound echoed clearly in a rapid series of thunks. Armin didn't have to wait too long before the wood door was pulled backwards, exposing a yellow and warmly lit interior. His grandfather stared outwards at the young boy and recoiled. Armin was quickly dosed in a stare of concern as his grandfather's brown eyes focused themselves on his injuries.

"Armin?" The older man stepped out of the door and placed a gentle hand on top his grandson's head, "what happened?"

Armin felt his throat clog up and choke, he found that he could not speak. A slight drizzle of tears escaped his eyes.

His grandfather bent down and pulled him into a hug, his warm and strong arms wrapping around his frail childish body as if shielding him from the world, "It was those bullies wasn't it?"

Armin only sniffled his reddening nose and cried harder.

The old man held him tighter in response and remained silent for a moment. His grandfather then removed the arms encircling Armin and gently guided the young boy to a soft plushy couch inside the house. The elderly man waited for Armin to sit before lifting the boy's shirt upwards, baring the child's injured stomach to the world.

His grandfathers normally rigid eyes softened as he stared at his grandson, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Armin pushed down his emotions and raised his face caked with tears to look at his grandfather, "Yes," he shook slightly as he shakily pointed to his right shin.

His grandfather carefully lifted the right pant leg and looked at his shin. The man paused for a second before Armin could feel his grandfather's hands as they gently picked up his light, small frame. He felt safe as the man carried him, his grandfather seemed to have that effect on him. Those gentle hands carefully placed him down on a bed in the nearest room.

"Stay here," he heard as the pitter-pattering of his grandfather's feet grew more distant.

Armin sat and wondered sometimes what his life would be like without his grandfather. His old wrinkled features were a comfort that no one seemed to be able to produce, not even Eren. Armin realized he was lucky, oh so very lucky to have family who loved him so dearly—

"Drink it," his eyes refocused as he saw his grandfather holding a glass of water in front of him, "you'll feel better."

Armin extended his small pale fingers and grasped the cool see-through glass. He raised it to his lips and greedily drank the water inside. The feeling of the water was comforting as it flowed down his throat, it seemed to make him feel better, it made him feel safer.

He stared at his grandfather, the man who had comforted him when he was weak, the person who had supported him always, "Grandpa I—" he paused, his throat refusing to speak "I love you."

The older man simply looked at Armin and smiled, "I know," the man then raised a hand and tousled the boy's hair, "I love you too."

Armin felt warm and smiled. They sat like that for a while, simply enjoying one another's presence. Eventually, the elder man seemed satisfied and walked out of the room, leaving the boy to rest.

With a more relaxed and confident state, Armin finally realized where he was. It was his parents' room, a room that hadn't been used in ages, a room that seemed to be barren of the signs of day to day life. His parents had left a while back, they had gone to see the world outside of the walls. He remembers telling Eren and Mikasa, he recalls his own joy and excitement at the possible stories his parents would bring back, and he distinctively remembers the absence and the sadness in his grandfather's eyes thereafter.

Armin placed the now empty cup down on the bedside table beside him. There was an oddly familiar object that seemed to catch his eye. It was a small black book, a book he remembered that his mother had never let him read. His curiosity was peaked and so he did not hesitate to lift the book off the wooden table. He pushed away the dust layering the cover and placed the book in his lap. His fingers grasped the black cover and gently tugged to open the book. The book was resolute and refused to open. This seemed to only make the boy more curious, lighting a flame of curiosity within his baby blue eyes. He tried again, this time more forcibly and yet it still refused to budge. Armin was getting frustrated and placed his hands on the middle pages of the book. The boy yanked hard and yelped as he brought his hand away from the page that cut his finger.

Armin placed his hands back on the cover of the book and scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. He enjoyed thinking about puzzles, they seemed to make him wonder and want to know more. He stared hard at the book as if it would give him the answers he desired. To the boy's unyielding surprise, the book began to glow from the very point where his wounded finger lay.

Armin's eyes light up in awe as he watched dark, entrancing, red runic symbols spread out from under his finger in crisscrossing and spiralling patterns. The lines spread for a while before they glowed a bright white colour in a final display of splendour, disappearing without a single sound. He wondered if what he saw was magic. Armin shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts. He grabbed the cover and yanked it open. This time it came free easily without any resistance.

The young boy's stare greedily drank up the lines of text that covered the old yellowed pages of the small book. Armin read to himself:

 _A beginner's guide to sealing—Minato Namikaze._ Armin already had so many questions, he wondered what sealing was and who the author was. In his amazed state drunk on the display of magic, he flipped through the book to the start of the guide.

 _Sealing is the act of inscribing symbols and text onto a surface to achieve different results. Its limits are near boundless, you are only limited to the extent of your imagination and energy reserves._

Armin was interested, sealing? Magic? He had never seen anything like this before and it seemed to suck him in a search for answers. As he flicked through the text he saw images of a large fox-like creature being sucked into a red-headed woman, he saw a man with bright yellow hair vanishing and reappearing from symbol to symbol, and he saw a man keeping his food warm with another one of those strange runic markings.

Armin's hands shook slightly as he excitedly flipped backwards to continue reading.

 _However, be warned, this art is dangerous and should be learned with the utmost caution. A single misstep, a single mistake could mean the difference between life or death for yourself and those you hold dear._

Even after reading of the potential danger of this newfound magic, of the art of sealing, Armin could still not contain the bubbling feeling of excitement and curiosity that seemed to swallow him whole. The boy didn't want to be a burden, not to his grandfather, and certainly not to his friends, he didn't care about the danger. He wanted to learn what was in this book, he wanted to learn its magic. This was his book, it was his, something that he didn't have to share with anyone, something that he didn't _want_ to share with anyone. Armin placed the book back on the table and closed his eyes. The boy's lips stretched into a small sincere smile as he descended into the realm of sleep, consumed only with the thoughts of his small black book.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well chapters over, did you enjoy the idea/premise, any thoughts, advice? Send me a pm/leave a review if so. Anyways, folks, I hope you enjoy your day :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and ideas from the Attack on Titan and Naruto worlds, which are trademarked by Hajime Isayama and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do not own the characters, world, and ideas outlined in the aforementioned worlds.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Armin had found his new possession. He had delved into the secrets the book contained and practiced religiously whenever he had the chance to. Armin had taken an inkwell, a brush, and slips of paper from his mother's old belongings. The boy was sure his grandfather didn't suspect a thing, he had hidden his newest activity far too well for that. Today was his day, the day where he would _finally_ be able to use what he had learned.

The boy vibrated silently on his position on the floor, spreading out a slip of brown-like paper. He flattened it with his hands, pressing the crinkles until the surface was as smooth as it could get. Armin twisted his body, reaching for the brush that rested beside him. He grasped the brush and dipped it into the dark, black substance inside the inkwell. Armin watched as the brush passed the surface, sending slight ripples across the liquid. No matter how many times he saw it, he never stopped feeling surprisingly relaxed as he watched the ripples spread outwards, clinking the edge of the container.

Armin lifted the now ink tipped brush from the well and held it above the paper. He first smoothly drew a large circle on the page. As the ink seeped in, Armin mentally divided the paper into five sections, each that would contain an important piece of what he was trying to make. He took the brush, inscribing symbols representing _storage_ , _attach, absorb, warmth,_ and _release._ The ink spread out across the page forming various patterns that seemed to crisscross and spiral.

Armin smiled as he stared down at the completed heating seal. His hands slightly quivered as he picked up the finished product. He took off his thin jacket, wincing slightly at the sudden chilly draft flowing through his open window. Armin lay his jacket on the floor and placed the heating seal inside it. He rested the palm of his hand on the blackened page as he trickled a stream of energy—of chakra as his book called it—outwards into his creation. It was a strange, foreign feeling, it felt as if he was letting small droplets of water collect and flow outwards from his palm. As the chakra left his palm Armin observed the black lines on the paper glow, turning a bright white.

Armin held his jacket and walked towards the cold seeping through his open window. He paused for a moment before slipping on the piece of clothing. The boy slightly closed his eyes and relaxed, basking in the abnormal warmth that came from his jacket.

It had actually worked, he had done it. His eyes were open, his mouth stretched wide, the boy felt incredibly proud and happy. Sometimes, he wondered where he would be now if he didn't find that book in his mother's room. He found that he didn't mind too much that he had gotten hurt two weeks back, not if it meant him finding his little magical book. Armin pulled out the guide on sealing from his jacket pocket and flipped it open.

The door creaked slightly as it swung inwards, exposing the kind face of his grandfather.

As his grandfather walked into the room he saw the man's eyes flick down to his book. Armin hoped the man didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary, he really didn't want the man finding out. It was supposed to be dangerous, and he knew his grandfather would overreact. No, he really hoped that wouldn't happen.

The man's eyes left his book and looked at Armin, "You've got some company."

Armin swiftly placed his book in his pocket and looked up puzzled. He noticed his grandfather move to the side, revealing his friends, his only friends. Eren and Mikasa were back, he wondered if they got back today. Or maybe they had gotten back before today.

As the two walked into the room he noticed his grandfather leaving—shutting the door behind him—and the concerned look on his friends' faces. The two shuffled closer until they were standing close to him, Armin stood up.

Eren's concerned face gazed at him, eyebrows scrunching up in thought, "You got hurt," his friend's eye seemed to be searching for something, "how?"

Armin hunched up his shoulders and interlocked his hands in front of him, "I fell."

Eren's face became doubtful and the boy opened his mouth before shutting it as Mikasa placed her hand on top of Eren's shoulder, giving him a stare.

Armin gave Mikasa a thankful smile as his male friend began to calm down.

The girl lifted her hand off Eren's shoulder, "Armin, we're glad you're okay," she looked at him, "we're going to grab some firewood—we'll see you tomorrow."

Armin became disappointed, they were leaving so soon, they hadn't even gotten the chance to talk. As he made to say goodbye he saw the door open again and his grandfather walk inside.

"Why don't you go with them son," the man pointed to their dwindling supply of firewood behind him, "I think we might need it."

He felt overjoyed and nodded.

As he made his way out of the house he turned to watch his grandfather once more. The man winked at him and pointed to a stack of firewood sitting in a corner hidden from sight. In that moment, Armin felt grateful. He quickly turned back and began to walk in stride with his friends.

The three of them had walked across the cobbled streets and reached the gate that led out into another section of the district. As they got closer to the gate, Armin noticed his grandfather talking to a garrison soldier they saw often. The soldier, Hannes, while nice, always seemed to look drunk to him.

Armin raised his hand up and cupped his mouth, "Grandpa!"

The elderly man looked at him briefly and waved, before focusing back on his conversation with the blonde soldier.

Armin looked away and continued through the gate with his friends. It didn't take the three of them too long to reach the forest. As he looked around he could hear the chirping of insects and see the large green leafed trees. Once inside, Armin paused for a moment and went to lift some wood sticks lying around, placing them on the wood-holder attached to his back.

"So, what really happened."

Armin startled, turning around to see Eren, "It—" he stared at his friends face and gave in at the oddly expectant look shot at him, "it was those three again."

Eren's face seemed to pinch, eyebrows slanting, and teeth bared, "I'll get them—I swear I'll get them real good."

Armin did not want his friend to step in for him, he didn't want to be a burden.

He stared directly at his friend, expression resolute, "No—it's not worth it."

Eren simply stared at Armin, anger slowly disappearing as the boy let out a quick sigh, "Fine, but if they do it again," his face hardened, "then they'll get what's coming to them."

"Alright."

Armin noticed his friend getting back to work, picking up and placing potential firewood on his holder. As he turned to do the same he noticed Mikasa was missing. His heartbeat rose, what if something had happened? The boy looked up and for the first time noticed that the sky was darkening quickly, his face began to become pale.

Armin paused in his task and looked at his male friend "Eren, where Mikasa?"

The other boy stopped lifting a piece of firewood midway and looked back at Armin, his face surprisingly neutral, "Well, she—"

Armin froze as he felt a hand poke him in the back. The boy turned to see a face set in deadpan. He jumped backwards and landed on his rear, looking at the smiling face of his female friend.

She extended her hand down, stifling a small laugh, "Right here."

Eren had no such reservations, he was clutching his gut while laughing up a storm.

"She—" Eren shook slightly, "got you good!"

The boy lifted his hand from his gut and looked at him, "Your face—it looked like a frightened doe"

Armin's face colored slightly as he grasped the hand still offered, lifting himself off the ground. They had seriously scared him, but their amusement was contagious.

He smiled facing Mikasa as he brushed himself off, "I thought you were lost—you really scared me"

At this, both Mikasa and Eren broke into a fit of giggles, again. This time, Armin found himself joining in.

The three of them collected firewood together in a companionable silence, broken only by the crickets and noises of the forest. When they had finished their task and filled up their holders they set out to head back to the gate. As they walked backwards Armin began to admire the surroundings. It really looked nice at night, the stars were out, and the landscape seemed to light up. The man-made lighting systems looked as if there were fireflies that dotted the open green expanses.

Suddenly they had reached the peak of a hill, and Eren had stopped moving. As he saw his friend take a seat he felt puzzled, it was getting late out, he wondered what his friend was doing. It hadn't taken long before Mikasa had moved from his side and had sat down on the hill as well, a strange expression on her face

Armin was puzzled.

He opened his mouth in question only to be interrupted by Mikasa's soft voice, "I used to do this before—with my mom," the girl brought the red scarf wrapping around her neck closer.

Armin closed his mouth and joined them, sitting on Eren's other side. They were shoulder to shoulder, it felt warm and safe, warmer than his artificially heated jacket.

Eren stared upwards, eyes opening as wide as possible "Look at how big the world is—look at all those stars," he raised both hands upwards, "someday, we'll be just as free."

Armin knew his friend's desire to see the world outside the walls, after all, he felt it within his own timid heart every day, "Yeah, and we'll see the ocean too."

Eren grinned, "and the snow-covered mountains."

Mikasa lowered the scarf covering her mouth slightly, blinking away the wetness in her eyes, "and the hills that cry fire."

As the trio leaned into each other, Armin felt more at ease than he had in a while. He peered up at the starry sky and focused on the furthest star, the leading star. It shone brightly and illuminated the sky with its almost silver-like pigment. He wanted to be like that, to be free and carefree, to be able to look downwards and see all the world had to offer, to be able to light up the path of all those who surrounded him. He glanced at his friends and found that they were as entranced by the starry sky as he was.

Eren shifted slightly and took a breath, "I'm going to join the scouts—"

"No," Mikasa's features were firm, a stark difference from her earlier expression.

Armin stayed silent and mentally agreed with Eren. After all, it was their best bet at seeing the world outside the walls.

Eren's eyes opened wide, mouth agape, "Why," the boy's features hardened, "they're heroes."

"It's dangerous, you could—" the girl pulled up her scarf.

Armin watched his friend intently as Eren's eyes briefly traced Mikasa's movement. His friend's body seemed to sag slightly, face turning away to the side, eyes staring at the floor. All was silent for a moment, with that seemingly relaxed feeling slowly slipping away. As Armin looked upwards yet again he began to realize how dark it was, and how their safety was fading as the sky darkened. It was late, too late, his grandfather was going to be mad, and he could bet his friends would be in a similar boat too. He hoped he didn't get punished too badly for this.

Armin stood up and extended his hands to his friends, "It's late, we should go back."

He felt two hands grasp his own as he lifted their owners to their feet. The three of them walked back to the town shrouded in darkness. Armin could see the shadows cast by the clouds as the lights flickered, and the silver light of the moon shone downwards. They had reached the gates, it was still open. They were lucky it was open, Armin feared what might have had happened to them otherwise. As he looked around he only saw the wall guards in sight, everyone else had already gone home. The silence was unnerving and shook Armin to the bone.

Once they reached the inside of the gate and passed the guards, Armin parted from his friends and made to head his way home. The boy walked the darkened streets illuminated only by flickering lights held up on light posts.

Armin felt as if there was something—someone watching him.

It was unnerving.

He regretted parting with his friends, maybe staying the night at their house might have been better. He swallowed his fear and pushed onwards, tracing the familiar streets back to his house. Armin was shaking and began counting the large shadows cast by the clouds to calm his nerves. By the time he had reached his door he had counted five shadows, the walk had felt as if it had taken ages, as if he had counted a hundred shadows instead.

Armin trudged his way up the steps and knocked on the door, thrice. It opened revealing his grandfather, whose face seemed to light up as the man saw him.

His grandfather's eyes grew hard as he looked at him, "You worried me—" the man pulled Armin inside the house, "where were you?"

Armin sat down his firewood carrier and looked at the floor, "Sorry grandpa, it—we took longer than we realized."

His grandfather seemed to consider this for a moment, the man's face relaxed at his grandson's sincerity, "As long as you don't do it again…"

"I won't."

"Alright, well" the man tilted his head towards the stairs, "I think it's time to sleep."

"Goodnight, Armin."

"Goodnight."

And that was that, Armin was surprised he had gotten off so lightly. Or maybe he would face the consequences in the morning. He didn't know, and at this point he didn't really care. The boy opened the door to his room and laid on his bed, thoughts swimming. Armin knew one thing, if Eren was going to join the scouts to see the world, how could he not join him. He was sure Mikasa would join them if they ever really did go through with it.

As his eyes began to grow heavy, he pictured his friends beside him as they stared upwards into the free, starry sky. He closed his eyes, and all was still.

...

* * *

...

While he may be drunk, even he wasn't going to let a bunch of kids walk home this late at night. He made to get up from the table where he and his fellow garrison guards were seated.

"Oi, Frank where you are going?"

"Hah, don't want to lose any more money, eh?"

Frank looked at his fellow squamates, "A bunch of kids went past us—" here he paused, blinking blearily, "at least I think so," he turned around, "anyways, can't let them go home alone, now can I?"

"How noble Franky," here his friend gave a little snort "well go on then."

Frank gave a small laugh of his own and made to leave, they didn't mean much harm, they were simply much more drunk then he was. Boy was he thankful that they never actually had to fight the titans. He grimaced. He didn't think that would go so smoothly.

As he made to follow the kids that passed them by moments ago, he found that he could see the kids breaking into two, the two black-haired children together and the blonde-haired child going another way. In his addled state he decided there was safety in numbers, and so he decided to follow the blonde kid.

He traced the boy's footsteps, intending to catch up with the child. The kid took a turn to the right, and naturally Frank followed along. As he got closer he bumped into something. No, he had run into someone's back, someone who had been watching the boy he had followed to escort.

He backed up with his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, drawing a blade from his side.

He looked at the person standing across from him as the figure turned around. In a drunken haze, he saw the person across from him move their hands rapidly, forming and contorting into odd and weird shapes.

Frank shook his head slightly and blinked his bleary eyes, finally getting a clear look at who stood opposite him, his eyes widened, and his grip loosened on his blade "You—"

Suddenly, a palm glowing sickly green hit his chest. He spun and fell backwards. Frank felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt before.

His heartbeat was slowing.

He desperately tried to move.

Frank found that he could not.

His eyes were turning heavy.

"Goodnight."

Frank peered up to see his aggressor watching the blonde boy, a sense of dread and panic nestled itself into his fading heart. A shadow passed overhead, he closed his eyes, he could no longer hear the beat of his heart, and all was still.

* * *

 **How was it? Any feedback? Thoughts? Comments? Who do you think that was at the end? Enjoy your day folks!**


End file.
